Echoes of Confusion
by wingsrookie
Summary: SSHG. Hermione gets shot back in time, and ends up in the time of the Marauders. While staying with the Malfoys, she comes to love someone not many would expect as she tries to get back home. Please R&R.
1. Not so fun

* * *

Hello all! This is me! hehe. This is my second fic ever (like you couldn't tell, i kno...) anyways, please be nice and review! I'm putting my disclaimer here on this one, and anytime you need to see it, feel free to come back to this chapter: 

Disclaimer: I own not the characters, I own not the world, i don't even live in that world. I just play in it. I am not recieving, nor will I recieve any money for this, and all i own besides the plot is a hair tie and the blankets i'm currently wrapped up in. Besides, if I were J.K. Rowling, i'd need to be WAAAY better at spelling... .

whew. now that we got that done with, have fun, enjoy yourself, leave a review. please? pretty please?  
**_THIS CHAPTER AND THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN CHANGED!!!!_**

* * *

Story summary: SS/HG (if u don't like it, don't read it!) In which there is romance, unintentional time traveling , marauders, frantic Harry's and Ron's who aren't hungry (nods sadly," yes, I know"), random Dumbledores who might just be off their rockers, and a good Malfoy and Snape. What will they think of next?

* * *

Hermione groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, attempting to block out the 'cheerful' good mornings' from her mother and youngest cousin. Quite unceremoniously, the protective coverings were yanked. Not only off her head, however, but entirely off of her bed. 

"I hope you don't behave like this at school! It's nearly noon!" Her mother cheerfully scolded. Meanwhile, her cousin helpfully opened the closet and tried, aloud, to find the least repulsive outfit. Groaning, Hermione resolutely shut her eyes, giving sleep one last chance. Unfortunately for her, the opportunity was not seized.

AS she stumbled into the shower, her mind thought of what people at school thought about her sleeping habits. The truth was that she got up hours before everyone else during the school year, and they all thought her a morning person. Hermione snorted at that thought. Because the truth was just the opposite.

Once she'd finished cleaning herself, she allowed the water to pour over her, relaxing muscles and waking her up. Finally she slapped her hair up into a pony tail and wrapped a huge, fluffy beach towel around herself. Then, she emerged. Much to her disgust, her cousin immediately whipped out a straightener and undid the ponytail. Next Hermione was expected to dress while trying not to bend over or interrupt the straightening of her hair. Needless to say, she ended up wearing a dress.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Her cousin told her cheerfully. "You'll only be wearing it until we're done shopping."

"Clarissa, remind me why, on my vacation, I'm forced to endure not only a make-over, but shopping, gossip, and lack of sleep." Her mind commanded.

"Because you are still single, and you're 'old' crush isn't." Clarissa replied easily, and Hermione's shoulders slumped. Oh yeah, that was why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So it was that Hermione found herself in her cousins' favorite muggle mall. It had, at first, been amazing for Hermione to find out her cousin Clarissa was a witch. this also happened to be the reason why Clarissa was staying with Hermione and her family this summer. So, of course, it was only natural for Hermione to wonder why they were at a muggle mall. When posed the question, Clarissa shrugged.

"Because we have sooo much cooler clothes than they do." Was her vague reply. Thinking she'd never be able to wear these clothes she was supposed to be getting, except over summer vacation, Hermione shook her head.

"At least Dad's footing the bill." She thought ruefully.

"That's terrible." She informed herself silently, before following Clarissa for the shopping trip form the Black Lagoon. After buying nearly everything that Clarissa made her try on, Hermione was in a sour mood.

"This is so rebellious. It goes against my very nature." Hermione grumbled. Clarissa brightened immediately.

"That's perfect! You're a genius!" Clarissa squealed. A confused Hermione had just enough time to mummer "I am?" before being dragged off to yet-another shop. That is how she ended up in REBELLION rack, the ultimate clothes store for a rebellious child. Under much protestation, Hermione gained a new wardrobe entirely composed of 'rebellious' clothes.

As she was being dragged into the new addition to Diagon Alley, Hermione complained th3e her mom.

"But I've got enough clothes for FIVE wardrobes now!" Her mother nodded absently and winked at Clarissa.

"Great. They're in league against you now." Hermione's brain grumped.

"Shut up brain. Now's not the time to crack under pressure." Hermione retorted.

"who's cracking? I'm not the one talking to myself." Her brain answered.

"you are me."Hermione pointed out.

"Shut up. The scary woman with the fake smile and scissors is coming towards us." Her brain replied.

"She's called a hairdresser." She told her brain helpfully.

"No kidding." Her brain replied. It was about then that Hermione started wondering what exactly, shopping did to one's 'Health and Sanity'. So, of course, she didn't notice that the changes being done to her hair were magical. Nor the magical point - symbols were added to her skin.

So absorbed with introspection that she didn't notice her cousin pass out and drop down to the floor. Neither did she notice a strange tingling racing through her skin and body, focusing on two center points. Those center points were her head and heart. Just as she was struggling to stay awake, she heard someone finish an incantation.

"Finit." A scratchy, squeaky voice she couldn't quite recall, but which seemed familiar, whispered over her ears. A darkness seemed to drop over her as she felt a burning pain rushing through her. She whimpered as she felt her time-turner and it's chain absorbing the pain and magic. Unfortunately for her, not only could it not absorb all of the pain, but it shattered the magical device, sending her spinning though a dark void of pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus sighed as he felt the pain-killer potion take effect. last night had been one of the worst transformations he could remember. Lupin was surprised to see a corded off area near Madame Pompfry's office. No other students should have been there. He and his friends were only their so that they could have some pre-order training over the summer. Madame Pompfry came out of the hidden area, and when the curtain was open, he heard screams of pain. They sounded, to his distress, almost exactly like his own cries of anguish as his body had changed to that of a human Lycanthrope. He desperately hoped it wasn't one of his professors or fellow students...what if it was one of his friends?!

"What are you still doing here, Lupin? Go back to your dormitory, young man." Madame Pompfry ordered sternly. Lupin nodded and dashed off to find the others, to make sure they were alright.

When he finally found them, they were in the Room of Requirement. He quickly closed the door after entering and cast a silencing spell on it. The next step was to ensure everyone was safe. When he saw that they were, a tiny bit of tension left him. Only a bit, however.

"Hey, did I ...um...do anything..unusual ... last night?" Were Remus's greeting words.

"What, you mean besides transforming into a gigantic half-wolf?" Sirius asked. Lupin glared at him.

"I'm not kidding, Black."Lupin growled, and James looked up from the picture he'd been studying. When Lupin purposely called Sirius 'Black', there was trouble brewing.

"What kind of...unusual...do you mean, exactly? James asked, playing peacemaker.

"Did I...did I...bite...anybody?" Remus finally asked.

* * *

Okay, well, that's all for now. hehe. i'm posting the next chapter right away, though, because my fav. chapters so far are comign up soon. be sure to check them out, please! it only gets better after this! 

P.S.: don't forget to click on that little button on teh bottom. it's labled 'review'. don't worry, it's not really. it's really a cover - up for the fact that you can send me a nice little letter expressing how much you did or didn't like my story.

P.P.S. all flames will be used to burn my math homework. muwahahah choke cough...um...yeah...i'll just be going then. laters! Please review!

* * *


	2. Who knew?

* * *

Hi again! I'm not going to waste a lot of time, i kno how annoying that is, but i will say this: **_review. please? ONCE AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER AND FOLLOWING CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN CHANGED SLIGHTLY! SORRY..._**JUST BARELY figured out how to add more of the story and make it make more sense...

* * *

**Recap: **

**"What kind of...unusual...do you mean, exactly? James asked, playing peacemaker.**

**"Did I...did I...bite...anybody?" Remus finally asked.**

* * *

The three other boys in the room looked at each other and shook their heads in confirmation. 

"No...why?" James responded, curious, as Remus collapsed in relief into a chair behind him.

"There's someone in the Hospital Wing who sounds like they're being transformed into a Lycanthrope." Remus replied wearily.

"Sooo...what are we going to do for him?" Peter asked, finally distracted from the picture in James' hands.

"What do you mean?" Sirius requested, finally deigning to re-join the conversation.

"Well...I mean...aren't we going to check it out?" Peter replied uncertainly.

"That ...might help me calm down. I wouldn't feel so bad, if I could find out what was wrong with them." Remus added.

"Good idea. I'm curious about it, anyways." James replied. Everyone looked to Sirius then, who raised his eyebrows and shrugged, a silent look passing between James and Sirius.

"Whatever. I'm in." Sirius finally agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------  
Aysel raced through the night, feeling her paws bleeding and her legs cramping. Wearily, she pushed on. There was no was she'd stop now! Not until she was safely home. Never again was she pretending to be someone else, no matter what malfoy said...

A howl was heard in the distance, and the little brown fox shuddered. Tonight was not a good time to be wandering the woods. She'd forgotten the half-ling ran tonight.

Ahead she could see the light of the castle. Her hopes rose. Maybe she would make it without him sensing her. Maybe, if the wind was right and something had distracted him. Unfortunately for her, the wind wasn't just right, and he did smell her.

Curious, a sleek black canine came running from the direction of Hagrids' hut and the forbidden forest. The canine ran towards her, teeth bared in it's most wicked canine grin. finally it stood before her, still fresh despite it's run up the hill to where she stood, almost to the castle. Quickly, despite Aysels' counter movements, the canine stood between her and the castle.

"Hello" the canine laughed.

"Who are you?" Aysel growled, her teeth gleaming in the light. The other canine's grin disappeared.

"I can't let you go inside, you know. This is my territory." He growled. Aysels' growl deepened. She pushed the canine closer to the castle as she came towards him, and his teeth flashed as he snapped at her, and missed. Immediately he swiped at her with his claws so fast she didn't have time to dodge. His claw marks went deep into her arm.

Running, she howled out her pain. Now wearied and panting beneath the moonlight, the other canine crept into the shadows of the castle. Shadows converged upon the canine, both shape and size changing. Only many heart-beats latter, a weary man stumbled into Hogwarts just as the sun peaked over the ridge and the moon was banished entirely.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
It was lunch-time in the great hall, and sitting at the Gryffindor table were the only two people not making noise. Who were they? Ron Weasely and Harry Potter. Starring at their food, they attempted to reason with each other.

"Maybe she's still at the library." Rom murmured hopefully.

"Even Hermione doesn't stay in the library during class-time." Harry replied bleakly, giving up. Ron sighed, glanced at the food he'd been moving around his plate, and then pushed it away from himself.

"I'm not hungry. I might be sick." Ron announced, and suddenly the entire hall went silent, everyone turning to stare at the boy.

"Thank you for making us aware of your bodily functions. Please, in the future, refrain." A snide voice called from the teachers table.

"Severus!" A familiar matriarchal voice scolded.

"Well, excuse me, but when one of my best friends suddenly goes missing, I tend to get worried!" Ron retorted. Students heads swivelled back and forth, like they were watching a volleyball match.

"What are you muttering about?" Severus Snape demanded, as he stood.

"He's talking about the fact that Hermione didn't come back from your class yesterday afternoon and hasn't been seen since!" Harry snapped, standing next to his friend in defense. A collective gasp rose from the captivated audience at these words, and Snaps' eyes narrowed dangerously. However, he was not the next one to speak. As he was opening his mouth to reply, Minerva McGonagall beat him to it by cutting him off.

"Surely you are not suggesting what it sounds like, Potter. You cannot mean to say that Severus intentionally or otherwise...harmed a student?" She questioned. Suddenly, at the very far end to the Galaxy, or maybe it was just the end of the Gryffindor table, a lone red-headed figure could be seen standing on the tables as his peers leaned back in an effort to not be seen.

"What's to suggest! Of course coconuts migrate!" The figure exclaimed.

"Uh...thank you...George." Minerva replied, thrown off balance.

"It's Fred." The weasely replied helpfully before laughing maniacally and running from the hall.

"I don't know how he helped, but he does do a great impersonation of Snape." Ron murmured as Fred exited the hall, robes billowing.

"Forget that! What we really want to know is...what happened to the gravy?"Someone who might have been Luna Lovegood's cousin yelled from the Ravenclaw table. There was a brief moment more of silence, and then Dumbledore spoke up.

"Now then, shall we follow Mr. Weasely's exemplary example? Everyone to your dormitories, please. Nor running in the halls, and if the heads of houses could please initiate the lockdown sequence, Professor Flitwick, if you'd take care of Gryffindor, please. Potter, Weasely, Minerva, Severus. If you'd be so kind as to me in my office, please. I will join you there shortly. Prefects, if you would be so kind as to lead the students from your house out. Oh, and if Head Body Draco Malfoy would also wait in my office, we'll get going." When it seemed to everyone that Dumbledore was finished, the students started to go.

"Wait a minute, I wasn't done!" Dumbledore cried. The students turned back to watch him respectfully, except for the Slytherin, of course, who'd long ago slipped out.

"Broccoli, Broccoli, cheese omelette. VA VA voom!" Dumbledore announced, then walked out through a door behind his throne at the teachers' table. Quickly Dumbledore strode out of the castle through a secret door, and towards his game-keepers hut. Just as he suspected, the absentee game-keeper/teacher was there, nursing some sort of injured creature which he took great care to hide before allowing Dumbledore in.

"Hagrid, I'm afraid there's been an emergency. I would like you to get Prize and get ready for a search." Dumbledore instructed sadly.

"Prize...sir? but he's barely old enough to hunt..."Hagrid started to protest.

"Yes, please. A student, Miss Granger, is missing." Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Of course, sir. Prize will be ready as soon as you need him." Hagrid replied almost immediately. Dumbledore nodded and quietly took his leave.

* * *

Hahaha! I **told** you Dumbledore got a little random! but, _for now_, that's about as random as he gets. tune in next time to see the _**big confrontation**_! 

Questions: How long will it take Dumbledore to get to his office. Where, exactly, _is_ Hermione (like u don't know, you smart person you). Most importantly, though, **will the four opposing housemates kill each other off before Dumbledore gets there?**

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Tata! please review. Please? I'll give you brownie points. 


	3. false heart, false face

* * *

Eyo all! How goes it? I'm good. Time for another chapter! Are you excited? I hope so...cause i'm excited for your reviews!

* * *

**Recap: **

"Yes, please. A student, Miss Granger, is missing." Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Of course, sir. Prize will be ready as soon as you need him." Hagrid replied almost imeditaely. Dumbledore nodded and quietly took his leave.

* * *

(I decided to be nice and stop wit the cheesy rhymes) 

Ch. 3 - False heart, False Face

_In a time of universal deceit - telling the truth is a revolutionary act. **George Orwell (1903 - 1950)**_

Everything was heat, a burning, aching, destroying heat. Crying out helplessly, Aysel whimpered for the nice man who'd been taking care of her. Longing through the pain, she was glad that he'd fond her the morning after she'd been injured. Vaguely the notion passed through her mind that she'd missed her classes that day.

Wearily she waited for water and potions beneath the smothering blanket he'd placed over her. Slowly she heated up, the stove next to her hideout drying and heating the air. The last thing she remembered before her body succumbed to the heat, was hoping she'd die cold.

-----------------------------------------------  
Up in Dumbledores' office, there was a confrontation arising. Sullenly two groups watched each other from opposite sides of the room. in the right corner stood two Gryffindor seventh year boys, glaring and whispering to each other. In the left corner towered two Slytherins, who smiled and silently showed forth their hatred for the others through eyes radiating intent.

"I bet they kidnaped her and used her in their slimy potions." Ron growled under his breath to Harry.

"To obvious. They probably chopped her up and served her in the roast for the Slytherin table's dinner. They always did enjoy demolishing their opponent until not a trace was left." Harry responded.

"I very much doubt that, Potter. However, as there were Death eaters seen at Hogsmeade, we still must be cautious." Dumbledore replied from the doorway. Both sets of people turned to look at the Headmaster.

"If they were planning something, thought, we would have known, wouldn't we. I mean it is Professor Snapes' job to tell us, isn't it?" Ron retorted scathingly towards the slytherin group.

"Contrary to your stupid adolescent beliefs, the Dark Lord doesn't confide all his secrets in me. The way you talk, you'd think we had bloody sleep overs and tea parties! He is a very suspicious person, the Dark Lord is. His secrets are carefully guarded, and only those who carry out certain plans know about them. Even then they may and most likely won't know the whole plan." Snape snapped. Silence reigned for a few moments. The children, besides Draco, were confused. Dumbledore was amused, seeming to know something they didn't, as always. Growling, Snape paced as Draco leaned against the wall and smirked at the distressed duo.

"wait a minute...why is Malfoy here?" Ron demanded.

"For the order, of course. Who else is going to go looking for your precious know-it-all?" Draco sneered.

"What!" Ron gasped.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir...Malfoy knows about the order?" Harry questioned.

"Since before my first year. If you want to know something about me, Potter, just ask me.' Draco interrupted as Dumbledore looked on , and Snape paced.

"Like we could trust anything you told us?" Ron retorted.

"You could. Hermione does...or did..." Draco responded nonchalantly.

* * *

Dun..dun..dun! and .. the plot thickens! Yes! I **told**you my fav. chapter was coming up! I'm sorry this one's so short, but I lost all the files on my comp. So, thanks for bearing with me this far. Since you're so kind, would you mind leaving a review? Please? If I give you banana points? (my family's taking a leaf out of the Dursley's book and only has health food in the house now, so no brownie pts. sadly...)

* * *


	4. waiting rooms make you sleepy

Authors' note:

Sorry y'all! This is just a note for those of you who've already read the first four chapters before I updated. In order to make a few things less confusing:

It's summertime in the time Hermione is now in, whereas it was before Halloween during the school year from the time when everyone notices she is missing

The marauders are at the school because Dumbledore feels the teens will need extra training before they become actual order members.

Lucius Malfoy, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lilly, and James are all in the same year (7th)

Hermione's 'story' has changed slightly: she's telling the students the original story, but the staff all thinks that's a story she made up to cover the fact that her parents are dead, because she can't stand all that 'pity' they're throwing at her.

That's all I can think of. Let me know if anything else (besides Aysel, who'll be explained shortly), confuses you. I promise the next chapter will be up by Monday my time. 


	5. AN

Authors' note:

Sorry y'all! This is just a note for those of you who've already read the first four chapters before I updated. In order to make a few things less confusing:

It's summertime in the time Hermione is now in, whereas it was before Halloween during the school year from the time when everyone notices she is missing

The marauders are at the school because Dumbledore feels the teens will need extra training before they become actual order members.

Lucius Malfoy, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lilly, and James are all in the same year (7th)

That's all I can think of. Let me know if anything else (besides Aysel, who'll be explained shortly), confuses you. I promise the next chapter will be up by Monday my time. 


	6. Miss Kaya vrs the monstrosity

* * *

Alright! Hello again, everybody! Sorry for the long delay, but my roomate left the hatch open after attempting to smuggle my plot-bunny to the icecream shop (and failing when I caught her...), and the bunny escaped. I have spend the last several...i don't know how long's trying to entice a new one to come visit me for another chapter or two. I was lucky, a very nice muse of mine caught one while out fishing and gave it to me temporarily. Hence I have a few chapters to post today. 

Notes: disclaimer can be viewed in first chapter or home page. Also, if this seems confusing and doesn't fit in wit the last chapter you read, go back and read the AN!!!! Trust me, it makes better sense!

P.S . sorry this one's so short, but I felt like my expactations of it were truly fulfilled in its short entirety.

* * *

**_Miss Kaya vrs. the monstrosity...er...ministry..._**

A dark breeze whispered throught the corridor silently, entwining itself around silver beams of moonlight. Shivering, Hermione Granger...er...Kaelyn Ayita Kaya, hugged her arms around herself in an effort to stay warm in her think silk nightgown. Silently she cursed her mother and cousin for buying the cursed thing as the cool breeze carressed her skin and caused goosebumps.

In that single instance of pique her mother had thrown out all her old clothes and replaced them with new ones, with her cousin's help. Now Hermione was trapped in another century. And she was freezing. Whimpering, she turned to stare out of the window on her right. Looking around, Hermione made sure no one was watching. Then she climbed out of the window and hung by her figertips from it's frame.

Time froze as she hung there, trusting her safety to the mere strenght of her giners. Slowly her fingers, her hands, her arms, and her body felt the strain. Sweat started to pour over her body,a dn air seemed to settle heavy in her chest.

Wondering if this had been the best idea, and if the soution she'd chosen would really solve her problem...Hermione let go and was lost to the night without a single sound.

* * *

Minerva watched the door nervously, as did Filius Flitwick and Mme Pompfrey (a/n sorry...I can't spell it out...). THey had only just met Miss Kaya a few days ago, but already they'd become attached to the poor girl. The child was brilliant, and her story so tragic. Honestly, it'd been a day or two before they'd found out from Dumbledore that the story she told wasn't _quite_ as it seemed apparently the poor girls' parents weren't really doing something research related in a back water village. 

Apparently they were actually dead, and the child was just putting on a brave face. Poor thing. She'd be a Gryffindor for sure!Honestly, the three adults felt the ministry was way overstepping it's bounds. A letter that the Minister, a fool by all accounts, was coming _immediately_ to discuss the girl's situation and her stay at Hogwarts.

It infuriated the staff that the fool would question their beloved Headmaster, and it only made the action so much the worse that it involved the girl they'd been caring for.

Surely the minsitry could see thatthe best place for the griving child was surrounded by her peers with the careful guidance of teachers who could help her to find solace and acceptance.For the ministry to question that Dumbledore should adopt the child, according to her and her parents' wishes, was almost stupifying. That the miister should demand a meeting with the teachers and staff of Hogwarts that very night with only a few moments notice, was beyond belief.

The castle doors slammed open and the young fool of a minister Fudge strode through them, along with two of the Board Members. Faces showing a mixture of anger, disbelief, adn determination --- the three teachers led the intruders to the staff room.

* * *

Well, i hoped you liked it! Was it a worthy update? If so, press the button that you use to praise good work that is cleverly disguised as a 'review' button and tell me! If not, push the button which is there so you can tell me how awful it was (and why!) which is carefully disguised as a 'review' button:) Pwease? We missed my b-day? (Proceeds to give you big -googly - eyed - stare). 

Rookie


End file.
